memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/In the Line of Duty/Teaser
Teaser Fade In EXT-SPACE The Archer ''is at high warp on course for a peace conference to discuss the Dominion issue. INT-MARTIN'S QUARTERS Both Martin and Sito are cuddling in bed sleeping, com activates. MASON (OC): ''Bridge to Commander Martin. Martin stirs and taps his combadge. MARTIN: (to com) Martin here go ahead. MASON (OC): Sorry to disturb you sir but we're receiving a transmission from Earth, it's Commodore Martin. Martin gets up from the bed, and gets his shirt on. MARTN: (To com) Patch it here to my quarters Lieutenant. MASON (OC): Aye, Commander transferring now. The monitor activates and shows the office of Commodore Maria Martin at Starfleet Headquarters. MARTIN: (Surprised) Mom it's good to see you, (beat) we're on course for Babel and should be there in about four days. Marie's face shows sadness. MARTIN (MOM, On monitor): John it's your father he's dead, (beat) his fleet was responding to a distress call from one of our starbases being attacked by the Dominion. He ordered his fleet to escort the survivors while he leads the Dominion forces away from them the Swiftfire showed up at Starbase 211 along the Cardassian border. John sits back on his couch then looked at the monitor. MARTIN (Son): Mom give us the Olympia's coordinates, (beat) I need to know for sure if he's really dead or not then I can mourn or be happy. Maria nods at her son and presses a few commands into a panel on her side. MARTIN: (Nods) Got it mother. MARTIN (Mom, on monitor): Please bring him home John please. He ends the transmission and looks at Sito and head for the Bridge. INT-BRIDGE Commander Martin walks onto the bridge. MARTIN: (To Carlson) Kara set course for this area. She inputs commands into the helm. CARLSON (Conn Officer): (surprised) Uh Commander this course takes us awful close to the Cardassian Border. Taylor is surprised by what she's hearing. TAYLOR: (To Martin) John why are we setting course for the Cardassian Border when we're suppose to be at Babel in four days? Martin paces about. MARTIN: My father was reported MIA then KIA by Starfleet Command but I wanna know for myself before I mourn, and this was the last coordinates he was at along their border. Taylor leans on the ops console. TAYLOR: (To Martin) You will be putting this crew in danger by taking the Archer to the Cardassian Border two ships have been reported missing along that border The USS Tian An Men for example. Martin walks over to her. MARTIN: (To Taylor) That's my father out there if it was James you would jump at the chance to rescue him no matter what the risks were. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Kara alter course for the McAllister Nebula, (to Mason) inform the Babel minister that we'll be a bit late. Both officers comply with their orders. TAYLOR: (To Martin) if we run into a Dominion Heavy Cruiser we will leave the area. Taylor goes to the Captain's chair as the camera does a close up on Commander Martin. (End of Teaser, Fade out, Starting Credits)